Last Wishes
by Fuzzball457
Summary: Tag to 6.13 - Unforgiven. Castiel warned Dean the memories could kill Sam. Character Death. Dean POV


**I just thought of this after watching 6.13. I debated for a while whether to post it but eventually I caved and here we are! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. :(**

**Un beta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**Warnings: Charachter death, NO WINCEST - just brotherly love.**

**Author's note: I really tried to make this match the end of the episode but if I got a few Sams or Sammys in the wrong place, I do apologize.**

**Author's note 2: I have no idea if Sam would to hell if he died this way or not, but**

"Yeah, you look fine." I say sarcastically. "All I'm saying is everything's gonna be okay."

"I don't know, Dean," He sounds worried. Afraid of what he may have done. "If I did this here, then who knows how many oth-" He stops talking and I hear a thud.

"Sammy?" I say as I leap to my feet. "Sammy?" He's lying on the ground, convulsing. _No, this can't be happening! It's only been a week the wall can't have already crumbled! No! _"Sammy, talk to me!" His eyes are open but he's not seeing me. He's somewhere else, deep in the memories of hell that are over taking him. Suddenly his eyes jerk close and his body stills. _No, not now! Not now, I just got you back!_

I drop to my knees, one hand fisted tightly on the front of his jacket.

"Sam? Sammy?" My voice cracks. I'm desperate. This can't be happening, not now, not ever! I look around desperately. "Sam!" I call again. This time my voice is rougher, more of an order. I give Sam a little shake but he remains still. I press my fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse. There is one. It's way too fast. I run a hand through his hair. "Sammy! Come on," I plead for him to wake up. His eyes stay closed. He's lost to the memories of hell. _No, no, you have to be fine! _"Come on." Tears cloud my vision but I refuse to let them fall. My breathing gets ragged and shaky. My hand is still fisted in his jacket and I give it another jerk. Nothing.

I jam my fingers back into the crook of his neck to check his pulse. There isn't one. I move my fingers around his neck searching for a pulse. But the pulse that was too fast before has completely stopped now. Sammy is-

"Oh, god, Sammy, not again, don't leave me _again._" The tears spill down my checks. "No, Sammy," I didn't think it was possible for a place to take so much from a person, but Hell had. When I went it destroyed me and nearly destroyed my brother. Then it ripped us apart when Sammy jumped in to save the world. A world full of people not worthy of my brother's life. People who don't even know the truth. But Sammy saved them all and they would never even know. Then when I found out that Sammy, the Sammy I know and love, was still in hell, it almost killed me again. But finally, I finally got my Sammy back. Just to have it all taken away again not a week later. But hopefully, Sam wasn't in hell now. His soul was too good for that. Hopefully he was with Mom and Dad and Jess. Happy. Happy and peaceful.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry, little brother. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from hell." Tears are still spilling out of my eyes and it makes me think of the puppy dog eyes I'm never going to see again. I'm never going to get that feeling on Sam can make me feel. That happy, proud, everything's-gonna-be-okay feeling. Never again would I see that smile that makes even the darkest room seem so much brighter.

Eventually my tears stopped and I took a deep, anguish filled breath. I want so bad to end this torment. Either find a way to bring Sam back or stop myself from the feeling this pain. What right have I to live if the light of my life can't?

No, Sammy wouldn't want me to end it. That was his wish last time he died and I'm sure it would probably still be his wish if he had gotten a chance to tell me. _'__You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me.' 'You got to promise not to try to bring me back.'_

I sighed and pushed a too-long, chestnut colored piece of hair out of the way. "I love you, Sammy, and someday we'll see each other again."

The End


End file.
